


Reuben Will Make You Stay In The Car

by hufflepuffism (septasonicxx)



Category: The Wolfsbane Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf, Werewolves, extended disarming, the knife trope, the weapon trope, walking armoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septasonicxx/pseuds/hufflepuffism
Summary: Dieter has a lot of knives. And an attraction to his best friend's sister, Georgie.
Relationships: Dieter Koenig/Georgie Westlock (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Reuben Will Make You Stay In The Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InyrilJace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InyrilJace/gifts).



Tanner turned around and froze in disbelief. He blinked a few times, as if that might change what he was seeing, then said, "You know we're just going to go talk to them, right?"

Dieter straightened up from where he was adjusting a knife strap to his ankle.

"It's a hostile werewolf pack. I'm just being prepared," he retorted.

Tanner opened his mouth, hesitated, and then shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"What?" Dieter demanded.

"You're not bringing them," Tanner said. "You'll look like an idiot and Reuben will make you stay in the car."

"You want me to come unarmed?" Dieter asked.

"Yes."

"And what if they turn on us?"

Tanner's lip twitched. "We'll protect you."

Dieter folded his arms stubbornly.

"Dieter." Tanner raised his eyebrows. "Put them on the table."

Rolling his eyes, Dieter undid the two knife straps on both his ankles and put them on the table.

"And the others," Tanner said.

Dieter scoffed but took off his weapons belt and lay it on the table beside the straps, shrugging his shoulders at Tanner. "Fine. There you go. No weapons."

Tanner cocked his head to the side and waited.

"What?" Dieter asked.

"Do you think I can't tell you've got two knives strapped underneath your shirt?" he asked.

With a loud sigh, Dieter pulled off his shirt to remove the other straps he'd attached earlier.

"Whoa!" came a voice from the doorway.

Dieter turned his head quickly to see Georgie, her eyes on his torso and an appreciative smile on her face. He felt his face turning red and found himself unable to move. Tanner was going to kill him. But Georgie … if she liked him, this was the perfect chance to-

"Where did you get the blades?" Georgie asked, moving closer and taking the knives from the chest straps he was holding limply in his hands. She began to turn them over in her hands, studying every inch and continuing to smile the same appreciative smile.

Dieter felt his heart sink into his stomach just as Tanner began to laugh.


End file.
